


Earth dy orgie

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Multi, Orgy, unbetad because there was no saving it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Written for Firewhiskeyfic, a fest in which the participants drink and then write a story that is not beta read. This is what I came up with.Also, I'm reposting the story hereuncorrectedbecause, well, I'm pretty sure no amount of corrections will make this story any better. *g*Brace yourselves.Pairing(s)/Characters:Um, a bunch? Luna/Bane, Severus/Hrry, Seveurs/Lucius, ROn/Shielsa (made up character) there may be others who knowsChallenge:Earth Day, Luna Lovegood, The Black Lake, Camping, Centaur.Summary:I hate these when I sober, so….Author's Notes (if any):Okay, so since I’m not supposed to say who I am I guess I can just say that I was really snoozled by the tim I finisghed this. Yay drunk writing!





	Earth dy orgie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Firewhiskeyfic, a fest in which the participants drink and then write a story that is not beta read. This is what I came up with.   
> Also, I'm reposting the story here _uncorrected_ because, well, I'm pretty sure no amount of corrections will make this story any better. *g*
> 
> Brace yourselves. 
> 
> **Pairing(s)/Characters:** Um, a bunch? Luna/Bane, Severus/Hrry, Seveurs/Lucius, ROn/Shielsa (made up character) there may be others who knows
> 
> **Challenge:** Earth Day, Luna Lovegood, The Black Lake, Camping, Centaur.
> 
> **Summary:** I hate these when I sober, so….
> 
> **Author's Notes (if any):** Okay, so since I’m not supposed to say who I am I guess I can just say that I was really snoozled by the tim I finisghed this. Yay drunk writing!

~

Earth day ORgie

~

“It’s Earth day,” Luna says. 

“Oh, bloody hell,” says Ron. “Here we go.” 

Harry shushes him. “Yes, Luna. it is. And what does that mean?”

“Nothing really.” Luna smiles. “Except it’s a great excuse to have a party.”

Harry raises an eyebrow, remembering Luna’s last party. “By party, do you mean orgy?”

“Well, yes.” Luna looks at him as if he’s suddenly gown two heads, which is rich coming from her. “WHy else would we have a party outside? Plus, Mother Earth loves sex. It’s what she’s all about.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry smirks at Ron. “Unless you’d rather not participate in the Earth day orgey.” 

Ron grins. “As I said, Luna always has the best ideas.” 

By fanfic magic they manage to persuade everyone else to join in the orgy, and so when we rejoin our group, they’re by the Black Lake, pretending to camp and (checks prompt list) looking out for centaurs. Everyone ho’s anyones there. If you an think of their name, they’re there, so no complaining I left out your favoruite wharacter, okay? 

“Why do we have to keep watch for centaurs again?” Ron asks. 

“Um, because Luna said?” Harry shrugs. Casting a look over his shoulder, he coughs. “Right, looks like Lucius is done with Severus. My turn.” And before Ron can say anything, Harry’s gone. 

Ron tunes to look for a while as Harry fucks snape, but then a noise from the forest makes him look away, and when he again faces the trees, there is a herd of centaurs (whoo hoo last word!) facing him. 

“You should not be here,” says the main one, I think his names Bane? Right? I’m to sure I can do research right now. Anyway, yes, so Bane says that to Ron.

“Um, Luna’s the the one who suggested we have the party here,” says Ron. “Luna!”

Luna’s there so quickly Ron suspects she’s been waiting for the call, but then again, Ron’s pretty sure she had been shagging Malfoy earlier, who who knows, maybe it’s just opportune? 

Anyway, as Ron watches, Luna walks up to Bane and pets his mane. (Oooh that rhymes!) “You made it. I’m so glad.” 

One of the other unnamed centaurs says, “Does she mean just him or all of us?” 

“Why, all of your, of course.” Luna smiles at them. “What kind of Earth day party would this be without you?”

“This event seem very sexual in nature,” piped up one of the other centaurs. 

“Oh, it is,” Luna agrees. “But we’re celebrants Earth day. What did you expect?”

Bane coughs. “We can stay to ourselves in this clearing if it’s preferable—”

“Oh no,” Luna says. “You can join us.” 

“We’re centaurs,” Bane says. 

“Yes,” Luna agrees, leading him forward. “I know several people who would like to celebrate the earth with your species.” 

“Velebrate?” Bane sked as he followed Luna. “as is—”

“Have sex with.” Luna smiles dreamily. “For example, I would love to have sex with you, Bane.” 

Ron’s mouth opens, follows. When a female centaur comes up behind him, all he can do is stare at her breasts. 

“Um,” he says. 

She smiles. “My name is Shiela. Shall we have sex?”

Ron blinks at her. “I…” 

“look,” she says. “Bane and the blonde one are already celebrating the earth.” 

Ron glances over, his mouth dropping open when she sees her on her knees under bane, licking at his prick. A prick, which Ron notes, is much larger than any he’s ever seen. 

Luna’s managing admirably, however, licking the tip, managing to get most of her mouth around it. 

“She is committed,” Shiela murmurs in Ron’s ear. 

“Yeah,” Ron agreed as he watches Luna somehow swallow bane whole. Bloody hell!” 

‘Yeah,” Harry agrees, sliding up to Ron. Snape’s there too, his mouth open. 

“That us a massive penis.”

“I think we all agree on that,” says Shiela. “There’s a reason Bne’s our leader (if he isn’t just pretend his is okay?). 

Slowly but surely, everyone gathers to watch Luna suck Bane. 

“Shouldn’t wr all be doing our own sex thing?” asks SHiela, dragging Ron off; 

“Well, it is an orgy,” sys Snape/

Harry grins. “Great, more sex, then?”

And as he starts riding Snape, Luna, who’s under aBne, smiles. “I knew this would be a duccess,” she says. 

“Why are you stopping?” Bane asks.

“Oh, no reason.” Luna starts sucking him again. 

“Harry Earth dy!” Bane bellows as he comes/

“And to all a good night!” 

~


End file.
